


Cásese Quien Pueda #2 || Larry adaptación

by melaniegc2604



Series: Serie Stage Dive (Larry Stylinson) [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Drummer Harry Styles, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Gay Sex, Librarian Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniegc2604/pseuds/melaniegc2604
Summary: Harry Styles, baterista de la famosa banda de rock Stage Dive, necesita limpiar su imagen rápido, al menos por un corto tiempo. Tener un chico bueno en su brazo debería hacer el trabajo fácil. Pero no contaba precisamente con lo divertido que podría ser estar con el chico correcto.Louis Tomlinson nunca pensó que conocería al dios del rock con quien empapelaba las paredes de su dormitorio de adolescente-especialmente no en estas circunstancias. Louis tiene problemas de dinero. Unos grandes. Pero que te paguen para fingir ser el novio de un loco baterista nunca podría terminar bien. Sin importar cuán caliente fuera. Y ahora que aparentemente no está libre, él finalmente está prestándole atención. Si tan sólo la química entre el y su estrella de rock dejara de alcanzar tales alturas.Continuación de ¿Qué pasó ayer?
Relationships: Alex Styles - Relationship, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Sam Fender/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Serie Stage Dive (Larry Stylinson) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093703
Kudos: 5





	1. U N O

**Author's Note:**

> Esta segunda adaptación de la saga de libros Stage Dive tratará sobre el romance del baterista de la banda, antes conocido como Niall Horan, pero ahora actualmente será conocido como Harry Styles.
> 
> Louis y Harry de la primera historia, de ¿Qué Pasó Ayer?, pasaran a cambiarse los nombres pero su historia seguirá siendo la misma. Harry Styles pasará a ser llamado como Edward Cox y Louis Tomlinson pasará a ser llamado como William Deakin.  
> El personaje antiguo se Niall (en el primer libro) aquí será cambiado por otro y para que ahora sea hermano de Louis. 
> 
> El resto de los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos como Troye, Nate, Alex, Shawn y demás.
> 
> Las preguntas que se puedan hacer sobre esta historia y el cambio de nombres pueden hacerlas en los comentarios y yo con guste les responderé lo más rápido posible a todas las dudas que tengan.
> 
> No se olviden de votar, comentar y compartir esta historia. 
> 
> Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. 
> 
> All the love. X.
> 
> -M.

Algo estaba mal. Lo supe desde el momento en que pasé por la puerta. Con una mano encendí la luz, dejando caer mi mochila en el sofá con la otra. Después del pasillo débilmente iluminado, el repentino resplandor era deslumbrante. Pequeñas luces brillaron ante mis ojos. Cuando se aclararon todo lo que vi eran espacios... espacios en los que, esta misma mañana, había habido cosas.

Como el sofá.

Mi mochila cayó al suelo y todo se vino hacia fuera, condones, monedas sueltas, plumas y maquillaje. Una barra de desodorante rodó hacia la esquina. La esquina vacía, ya que tanto la televisión como su gabinete se habían ido. Mi mesa y sillas retro de la tienda de segunda mano permanecían, lo mismo que mi desbordante estantería. Pero la mayor parte de la habitación se hallaba vacía.

—¿Skye?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Qué demonios? —Una pregunta estúpida, lo que pasó aquí era obvio. Frente a mí, la puerta de la habitación de mi compañera se encontraba abierta. Nada más que oscuridad y polvo allí. No tenía sentido negarlo.

Skye me dejó sin nada.

Mis hombros se hundieron con el peso de dos meses de renta atrasada, alimentos y servicios públicos llegaron aplastantes sobre mí. Hasta mi garganta se cerró apretadamente. Así que esto es lo que se sentía tener a un amigo que te jodiera. Apenas podía respirar.

—Louis, ¿me puedes prestar tu abrigo de terciopelo? Te prometo que te lo voy a... —Troye, mi vecino del apartamento de al lado entró (tocar nunca fue su estilo). Entonces, como yo, se detuvo en seco—. ¿Dónde está tu sofá?

Respiré hondo y solté el aire lentamente. No sirvió de nada. —Supongo que Skye lo tomó.

—¿Skye se fue?

Mi boca se abrió, pero en realidad, ¿Qué había que decir?

—¿Se fue y no sabías que se iba? —Troye ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que sus pequeños rizos castaños se balancearan de aquí para allá. Siempre le había envidiado ese cabello. El mío era castaño corto y liso. Evidentemente era mi cabello del tipo común y es por ello que trataba de peinármelo de costado para que luciera más original y me embelleciera más.

No es que el cabello importara.

Tener el alquiler importaba.

Tener que comer importaba.

¿Estilos de cabello? No tanto.

Mis ojos ardían, la traición dolía como una perra. Skye y yo habíamos sido amigos durante años. Confiaba en ella. Habíamos hablado mal de chicos y compartido secretos, lloramos uno en el hombro del otro. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Salvo que lo tenía.

Muy dolorosamente lo tenía.

—No. —Mi voz sonó extraña. Tragué saliva, aclarándome la garganta—. No, no sabía que se iba.

—Raro. Ustedes dos siempre parecieron llevarse muy bien.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué se iría de esa manera?

—Me debía dinero —admití, de rodillas para recoger el contenido de mi mochila. No para orarle a Dios. Me había dado por vencido con él hacía mucho tiempo.

Troye se quedó sin aliento. —Estás bromeando. ¡Esa maldita perra!

—Amor, estamos llegando tarde. —Nate, mi otro vecino de al lado, llenó la entrada, con ojos impacientes. Era un tipo alto y fornido con perspicacia.

Normalmente le envidiaba a Troye, su novio. En ese momento la gloria de Nate se perdió en mí. Estaba tan jodido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, mirando alrededor—. Hola, Louis.

—Hola, Nate.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Troye levantó las manos en el aire. —¡Skye tomó sus cosas!

—No —corregí—. Skye tomó su mierda. Pero se llevó mi dinero.

—¿Cuánto dinero? —preguntó Nate, el disgusto bajando su voz aproximadamente una octava.

—Suficiente —dije—. He estado cubriéndola desde que perdió su trabajo.

—Maldición —murmuró Nate.

—Sí. —En serio, sí.

Cogí mi billetera y lo abrí. Sesenta y cinco dólares y un brillante y solitario centavo. ¿Cómo dejé que llegara tan lejos? Mi pago de la tienda de libros no estaba, y mi tarjeta de crédito se encontraba al máximo. Niall había necesitado ayuda ayer para comprar libros de texto y de ninguna manera me negaría. Que mi hermano pasara la universidad era lo primero.

Esta mañana le dije a Skye que teníamos que hablar. Todo el día me sentí horrible sobre ello, mi estómago revolviéndose. Porque la verdad era que la suma total de mi charla involucraba decirle que tenía que pedirles a sus padres, o al idiota sofisticado de su nuevo novio, un préstamo para pagarme. No podía mantenernos a ambos alojados y alimentados por más tiempo mientras buscaba un nuevo empleo. Así que, también tenía que hablar con uno de ellos sobre un lugar para quedarse. Sí, la estaba pateando a la acera. La culpa había pesado en mi estómago como una piedra.

Realmente irónico.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que sintiera algún remordimiento por joderme? Probablemente ninguno.

Terminé de meter el contenido a mi mochila y cerré la cremallera. —Ah, sí. Troye, el abrigo está en mi armario. Al menos espero que lo esté. Agárralo tú mismo.

La renta estaba por vencerse en ocho días. Tal vez podría lograr un milagro.

Seguro debía de haber algo de dinero que un chico inteligente de veintitrés años con ahorros en el banco tendría. ¿Al menos uno de ellos necesitaba un lugar para quedarse? Había estado bien antes de esto. Pero siempre hubo algo que mi hermano o yo necesitábamos más que la futura estabilidad financiera. Libros, ropa, una noche en la ciudad, todas esas pequeñas delicias que hacían que vivir valiera la pena. Nos habíamos sacrificado bastante ya. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en la ruina y de rodillas.

Supongo que debería haber priorizado mejor. La retrospectiva apestaba.

En el peor de los casos, probablemente podría dormir en el suelo de la habitación de la residencia de Niall si fuéramos muy astutos. Dios sabe que nuestra madre no tenía dinero en efectivo. Pedirle ayuda se hallaba fuera de la cuestión. Si vendiera las perlas de mi tía abuela, podría ayudar para el depósito de otro apartamento, uno más pequeño que me podía permitir por mi cuenta.

Arreglaría esto de alguna manera. Por supuesto, lo haría. Arreglar la mierda era mi especialidad.

Y si alguna vez veía a Skye de nuevo, la mataría.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Nate, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Me puse de pie, sacudiéndome el polvo de las rodillas de mis pantalones negros. —Ya me las arreglaré.

Nate me miró, y se la devolví con toda la calma que pude. La siguiente cosa que saliera de su boca más le valía que no fuera compasión. Mi día había sido bastante horrible. Con gran determinación, le sonreí. —Entonces, ¿a dónde se dirigen?

—Fiesta en casa de Edward y William —respondió Troye desde el interior de mi habitación—. Deberías venir con nosotros.

William, el hermano de Nate y ex compañero de cuarto de Troye, se casó con Edward Cox, el mayor dios del rock y guitarrista principal de la banda Stage Dive, hace unos meses. Era una larga historia. Francamente, todavía intentaba entenderlo del todo. En un momento, había sido el chico castaño agradable de al lado que fue al mismo colegio que Niall y preparaba un café buenísimo en el Café de Ruby. Al siguiente, nuestro bloque de apartamentos fue rodeado por paparazis. Skye dio entrevistas en la entrada principal, no es que supiera algo. Yo me colaba por la parte trasera.

Mayormente, mi relación con William había involucrado decir hola cuando nos pasábamos en las escaleras, cuando vivía aquí, y yendo al Café de Ruby cada mañana para tomar un café gigante en mi camino al trabajo. Siempre habíamos sido amigables. Pero no diría que éramos exactamente amigos. Dada la afición de Troye por pedirme ropa prestada, a él lo conocía mucho mejor.

—Debe venir, ¿verdad, Nate? —. Nate gruñó su afirmación. Era eso, o su desinterés. Con él era un poco difícil de saber.

—No importa —objeté. La basura se alineaba en las paredes donde el sofá y el gabinete estuvieron; toda la basura que Skye dejó atrás—. Tenía un nuevo libro para leer, pero probablemente debería ocuparme limpiando. Supongo que no habíamos sacado el polvo de abajo de los muebles por un tiempo. Por lo menos no voy a tener mucho que mover cuando llegue el momento.

—Ven con nosotros.

—Troye, no fui invitado —dije.

—Ninguno de los dos lo somos la mitad del tiempo —dijo Nate.

—¡Nos aman! Por supuesto que nos quieren allí. —Troye volvió a salir desde mi habitación y le dirigió una mirada fea a su novio. Se veía mejor en la chaqueta negra vintage de lo que yo lo haría jamás, un hecho por el cual elegí no odiarlo en secreto. Si eso no me ganaba puntos en el cielo, entonces nada lo haría. Tal vez se la daría como un regalo de despedida antes de irme.

—Vamos, Lou —dijo—. A William no le importará.

—¿Listos para irnos? —Nate tintineó las llaves de su coche con impaciencia.

Codearse con estrellas de rock no parecía la respuesta adecuada al saber que pronto estaría en la calle. Tal vez algún día, cuando estuviera en mi reluciente y mejor momento, podría ir y decir hola. Ese día no era hoy. Sobre todo, me sentía cansado, derrotado. Teniendo en cuenta que me había estado sintiendo de esa manera desde que cumplí los dieciséis años, no era la más fuerte de las excusas. Sin embargo, Troye no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Gracias, chicos —dije—. Pero acabo de llegar a casa.

—Um, cariño, tu casa apesta en este momento —dijo Troye, mirando mis ovillos de polvo y la falta de decoración con una mirada arrebatadora—. Además, es viernes por la noche. ¿Quién se queda en casa en una noche de viernes? ¿Usarás tu uniforme de trabajo, o te pondrás unos pantalones vaqueros? Te sugiero los pantalones vaqueros.

—Troye...

—No lo hagas.

—Pero...

—No. —Troye me agarró por los hombros y me miró a los ojos—. Has sido jodido por una amiga. No tengo palabras para decirte lo furioso que estoy. Vas a venir con nosotros. Escóndete en una esquina toda la noche si quieres. Pero no estarás sentado aquí solo pensando en esa puta ladrona. Sabes que nunca me agradó.

Estúpidamente, lo hice. O lo había hecho. Como sea.

—¿No lo dije, Nate?

Nate se encogió de hombros y tintineó sus llaves un poco más.

—Ve. Arréglate. —Troye me dio un empujón en la dirección de mi dormitorio.

En mi situación actual, esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de conocer a Edward Cox. William todavía aparecía por aquí de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo había visto, a pesar de que de vez en cuando "pasaba el rato" en las escaleras por si acaso. No era mi favorito absoluto de los cuatro miembros de Stage Dive. Ese honor se hallaba reservado para el baterista, Harry Styles. Hacía unos años estuve fuertemente atraído por él. Pero aun así... el Harry Styles. Por la oportunidad de conocer, aunque solo fuera a uno de ellos, tenía que ir. Hacía unos años tuve esta cosa por la banda. Nada que ver con ellos siendo unos brillantes dioses del rock. No, yo era un purista musical.

—Está bien, denme diez minutos. —Era el marco mínimo de tiempo en el que podía, mentalmente, si no físicamente, prepararme para enfrentar a los ricos y famosos. Afortunadamente, mi factor de importarme ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de niveles demasiado bajos. Esta noche probablemente sería el mejor momento para conocer al señor Styles. En realidad, podría manejarme para mantener la calma y no ser un desperdicio de espacio asombrado.

—Cinco minutos —dijo Nate—. El juego va a empezar.

—¿Te relajarás? —preguntó Troye.

—No. —Nate hizo un chasquido y Troye se río. No miré hacia atrás.

No quería saber. Las paredes aquí eran asquerosamente delgadas para que los hábitos de apareamiento nocturnos de Troye y Nate no fueran un secreto. Afortunadamente estaba por lo general en el trabajo durante el día. Esas horas eran un misterio para mí, y no uno en el que pensaba.

Oh, está bien. De vez en cuando lo pensé porque no había conseguido nada que no fuera auto-inducido por un tiempo. Además, al parecer, tenía algunas tendencias voyeristas reprimidas en necesidad de abordar.

¿Realmente me encontraba interesado en una noche de observar parejas frotándose unos contra el otro?

Podría llamar a Sam Fender, mi amigo, a pesar de que dijo que tenía una cita esta noche. Por supuesto, siempre tenía una cita. Sam era perfecto en todos los sentidos, aparte de sus tendencias de mujeriego. A mi mejor amigo le gustaba difundir su amor alrededor, por decirlo suavemente. Parecía estar en relación conyugal de solo el primer nombre con la mayor parte de la población femenina y masculina de Portland desde los dieciocho hasta los cuarenta y ocho años. Todo el mundo, menos yo, básicamente.

Lo cual estaba bien.

No había nada malo con ser amigos. Aunque algún día realmente creía que haríamos una gran pareja. Era tan fácil estar a su alrededor. Con todo lo que teníamos en común, podríamos llegar hasta el final. Mientras tanto, me sentía contento con esperar, hacer mi propia cosa. No es que últimamente hubiera estado haciendo algo o con alguien, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir.

Sam me escucharía quejarme de Skye. Probablemente cancelaría su cita, vendría, y me haría compañía mientras limpiaba. Sin embargo, definitivamente diría "te lo dije". Cuando se enteró que había estado cubriéndola, no estaría feliz.

Abiertamente lo acusó de usarme. Resultó que estaba ciento diez por ciento correcto en ese asunto. La herida, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cruda para ser empujada y pinchada. Así que... no Sam. Con toda probabilidad, Niall me daría las mismas patadas en el culo que Sam. Ninguno fue fan del plan salvar a Skye. Decisión tomada. Iría a la fiesta y me divertiría antes de que mi mundo se volviera mierda.

Excelente. Podría hacer esto.


	2. D O S

No podía hacer esto.

Edward y William vivían en un condominio de lujo en el distrito Pearl. El lugar era muy extenso, ocupando la mitad de la última planta de un edificio antiguo de ladrillo color marrón. Debe haber sido surrealista para Will, pasar de nuestro diminuto edificio, con corrientes de aire, de pared delgada a este tipo de esplendor. Debe haber sido impresionante. El viejo edificio de apartamentos se asentaba en el borde de la ciudad, cerca de la universidad, pero Edward y William vivían justo en el punto central del muy bonito y caro distrito Pearl.

Felizmente, William parecía encantado de verme. Un momento potencialmente incómodo anulado. El esposo de Will, la estrella de rock, alzó la barbilla en señal de saludo mientras hice lo posible por no mirarlo fijamente. Moría por pedirle que me firmara algo. Mi frente serviría o tal vez mi pecho.

—Sírvete algo de la cocina —dijo Will—. Hay un montón de bebidas y las pizzas deben estar aquí pronto.

—Gracias.

—¿Vives al lado de Troye y Nate? —preguntó Edward, hablando por primera vez. Dios mío, su cabello oscuro y cara esculpida eran impresionantes. La gente no debería ser tan codiciosa; ¿No era suficiente que fuera increíblemente talentoso?

—Sí —dije—. Solía ser vecino de William y soy cliente habitual en el café de Ruby.

—Todas las mañanas sin falta —dijo William con un guiño—, una dosis doble de latte desnatado con un poco de caramelo sale enseguida.

Edward asintió y pareció relajarse. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposo y él le sonrió. El amor le sentaba bien. Esperaba que duraran.

Había amado, realmente amado a cuatro personas en toda mi vida. No todos fueron amor romántico, por supuesto. Pero les confié mi corazón a todos ellos. Tres me fallaron. Así que pensé que existía una posibilidad de un veinticinco por ciento de éxito.

Cuando Edward y William empezaron a succionarse la cara, lo tomé como señal para ir a explorar.

Tomé una cerveza de la cocina (Tecnología de punta y más allá de elegante) y me enfrenté a la gran sala de estar con renovada determinación. Totalmente podría hacer esto. La socialización y yo estábamos a punto de ser mejores amigos. Una docena de parejas se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar. Una enorme pantalla plana emitía el juego y Nate se sentó el centro en frente de ella, embelesado. Vi algunas caras entre la multitud que reconocí, la mayoría pertenecían a gente a la que nunca me atrevería a aproximarme. Tomé un sorbo de cerveza para humedecer mi garganta reseca.

Al ser el único sin pareja en una fiesta, es una especie única de tortura. Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de hoy, me faltaba el coraje de iniciar una conversación. Con mi talento para escoger en quien confiar, probablemente le preguntaría al único asesino en serie de la habitación por su autógrafo.

Troye gesticuló para que me uniera a su derecha cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Mi nalga vibró, estremeciéndome. Hice señas a Troye y saqué mi celular, caminando rápidamente hacia el balcón para escapar del ruido y la charla. El nombre de Sam apareció en la pantalla mientras cerraba las puertas del balcón.

—Hola —dije, sonriendo.

—Mi cita me canceló.

—Es una lástima.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El viento azotaba mi corto cabello, haciéndome temblar. Tiempo típico de Portland en esta época del año, agosto definitivamente podía ponerse frío, húmedo, oscuro y miserable. Me acurruqué más profundamente en mi chaqueta de lana azul. —Estoy en una fiesta. Vas a tener que entretenerte tú solo. Lo siento.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó, el interés en su voz subiendo de nivel.

—Una a la que no fui exactamente invitado, así que no puedo invitarte.

—Maldita sea. —Bostezó—. No importa. Podría ir a dormir temprano para variar.

—Buena idea. —Me acerqué a la barandilla. Autos se apresuraban por la calle de abajo. El distrito Pearl era la meca de bares, cafeterías y genialidad en general. Un montón de gente se encontraba afuera desafiando al tiempo. A mi alrededor, las luces de la ciudad disolvieron la oscuridad y el viento aulló. Era encantador en una especie de voluble, crisis existencial. No importaba el clima, amaba Portland. Era tan diferente a la casa en el sur de California, algo que me gustaba muchísimo. Aquí las casas se encontraban construidas para la nieve y el hielo en vez del sol. La cultura era más rara, más indulgente. O tal vez sólo tenía problemas para recordar algo bueno con respecto a mi ciudad natal. Escapé. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Debo ir a ser social, Sam.

—Suenas apagado. ¿Qué pasa?

Gemí. —Hablamos mañana en el trabajo.

—Hablemos ahora.

—Más tarde, Sam. Tengo que poner mi cara feliz e ir a enorgullecer a Troye.

—Lou déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué está pasando?

Retorcí mi cara y tomé otro sorbo de cerveza antes de contestar. Habíamos estado trabajando juntos desde hace casi dos años. Aparentemente, un montón de tiempo para que pueda averiguar lo que trato de ocultar. —Skye se fue.

—Bueno. Ya era hora. ¿Te pagó?

Dejé que mi silencio hablara.

—Jodeeeer. Louis. ¿En serio?

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te dije? —gruñó—. No te dije...

—Sam, no lo digas. Por favor. En este momento, pensé que hacía lo correcto. Era una amiga y necesitaba ayuda. No podía...

—Sí, podías. ¡Estaba jodidamente usándote!

Respiré hondo y exhalé lentamente. —Sí, Skye estaba jodidamente usándome. Tenías razón, me equivoqué.

Murmuró una larga serie de improperios mientras esperaba mayormente paciente. No es de extrañar que no hubiera querido tener esta conversación. Nunca habría una buena manera de contar esta historia de mierda. La frustración hervía dentro de mí, calentándome contra el frío.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —preguntó, con voz resignada.

—¿Qué? No. No voy a aceptar dinero prestado de ti, Sam. Conseguir más deudas no es la respuesta. —Además, propietario de la empresa o no, no estaba seguro cuanto tenía disponible. Sam no era mucho mejor que yo ahorrando. Sabía esto debido a la ropa de diseñador que usaba diariamente para trabajar. Al parecer siendo residente de Portland el Sr. Amante requería un gran armario. Para ser justos, lo usaba muy bien.

Suspiró. —Sabes, para ser alguien quien siempre está ayudando a los demás, eres una mierda aceptando ayuda para ti mismo.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Otro suspiro afligido. Me incliné sobre la barandilla y bajé la cabeza, dejando que el viento frío y húmedo azotara mi cara. Se sentía bien, compensando el tirante dolor de cabeza amenazando con iniciar detrás de mi frente. —Voy a colgar ahora, Sam. Aquí tienen cerveza y pizza. Estoy bastante seguro que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente puedo encontrar mi lugar feliz.

—Vas a perder el departamento, ¿no es así?

—Es probable que tenga que mudarme, sí.

—Quédate conmigo. Puedes usar mi sofá.

—Eso es dulce de tu parte. —Traté de reír, pero el ruido que salió era más bien una tos estrangulada. Mi situación apestaba demasiado para ser divertida. Dormir en el sofá de Sam mientras él follaba en la habitación de al lado con algún desconocido o alguna desconocida. No, no pasaría. Puesto que, me sentía pequeño y estúpido por dejar que Skye jodiera conmigo. Dar testimonio de la vida sexual oh-tan-activa de Sam sería demasiado.

—Gracias, Sam. Pero estoy bastante seguro que has hecho cosas innombrables a muchas, muchas personas en ese sofá. No creo que alguien pueda dormir allí.

—¿Crees que esta embrujado por los fantasmas de coitos pasados?

—No me sorprendería.

Bufó. —Mi asqueroso sofá está allí si lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias. De verdad.

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Adios, Sam.

—Oh, oye, ¿Louis?

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes trabajar el domingo? A Tara se le presentó algo. Le dije que tú la cubrirías.

—Paso los domingos con Niall—dije cuidadosamente—. Lo sabes.

El silencio fue la respuesta de Sam.

Podía sentir la culpa deslizándose sobre mí. —¿Qué si la cubro un turno diferente? ¿Es algo que pueda mover?

—Eh, mira, no importa. Yo me encargo de eso.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Hablamos luego.

Y me colgó.

Guardé mi celular, tomé otro trago de cerveza, y fijé la mirada afuera en la ciudad. Oscuras nubes flotaron a través de la luna creciente. El aire parecía más frío ahora, haciendo que mis huesos dolieran como si fuese un anciano. Necesitaba beber más. Eso resolvería todo, esta noche por lo menos. Sin embargo, mi cerveza estaba casi terminada, pero vacilé en regresar al interior.

Ugh.

Basta de esto.

Una vez que la bebida se terminó, mi solitaria fiesta de autocompasión se acabó. Renunciaría a rondar en las sombras, sacaría la cabeza de mi trasero y me dirigiría adentro. Esta era una oportunidad para no dejarla escapar, como si no hubiera querido un millón de veces o más cruzarme con alguien de la banda. Ya conocía Edward Cox. Así que, los deseos podían hacerse realidad. Debería pedir nalgas más grandes, un abdomen más delgado, y una mejor selección de amigos mientras estaba en ello.

Y el dinero suficiente para pagar la educación universitaria de mi hermano y para mantener un techo sobre mi cabeza, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó una profunda voz, sobresaltándome. Mi barbilla se levantó, ojos abiertos ampliamente. Pensé que estaba solo, pero un hombre se sentaba encorvado en la esquina. Cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado hasta los hombros brillaban débilmente, pero el resto de su cuerpo permaneció en la sombra.

Guau.

No. No podía ser él.

Quiero decir que podría ser, por supuesto. Pero no podía ser, sin duda.

Quien quiera que fuese, tenía que haber oído la mitad de mi conversación telefónica, que fue más que suficiente para marcarme como uno de los más grandes idiotas de nuestro tiempo. Se escuchó el tintineo y siseo de una cerveza siendo abierta, luego me la ofreció. La luz del interior reflejaba la transpiración de la botella, haciéndola brillar.

—Gracias. —Di un paso más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver algo de él incluso con la poca iluminación, y tomé la cerveza.

Santa Mierda. Era él, Harry Styles.

El momento cumbre de mi vida estaba oficialmente sobre mí. Así que, pude haber tenido una o dos fotos de Stage Dive en la pared de mi habitación cuando era un adolescente. Bien, tal vez hubo tres. O doce. O más de treinta. Lo que sea. El punto es que había un póster de toda la banda. Al menos lo que, el fotógrafo, probablemente pensó que era de toda la banda. Alex se hallaba en el frente, con el rostro contorsionado mientras gritaba en el micrófono. A su derecha, medio envuelto en sombras y humo, estaba Edward, ardiendo sobre su guitarra. Y a la izquierda, hacia el frente del escenario, estaba el bulto que era Shawn, tocando su bajo.

Pero no importaban. No realmente.

Porque detrás de todos ellos, estaba él, con las luces brillando a través de su batería. Desnudo de cintura para arriba y goteando sudor, la imagen capturándolo a medio golpe. Su brazo derecho cruzado a través de su cuerpo, enfocado en su objetivo, el platillo que estaba a punto de golpear. De aplastar. Tocaba con abandono y se veía como un Dios.

Cuántas veces después de un día de cuidar a mi madre y a mi hermano, trabajando duro y haciendo lo bueno, lo responsable, me acostaba en mi cama y miraba esa foto. Y ahora, aquí estaba.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron en la manera que es inevitable cuando entregas algo. De ninguna manera pudo haberse perdido el temblor en mi mano. Afortunadamente, no hizo ningún comentario. Hui de regreso a mi lugar por el borde, recostándome casualmente con la cerveza en la mano. La gente genial se recostaba. Parecían relajados.

Se rio suavemente, haciéndome saber que no engañaba a nadie. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Su rostro entró plenamente en la luz y quedé atrapado, cautivado. Mi mente en blanco.

No tenía duda sobre ello. Real y definitivamente, sin lugar a dudas era él.

El hombre tenía labios de puta, no te miento. Pómulos altos y ese par de hoyuelos a los costados de sus mejillas. Nunca entendí el atractivo de esas cosas antes. Ahora lo entiendo. Pero fue él como conjunto que me dejó alucinado. Las partes no significaban nada sin el brillo divertido en sus ojos y la insinuación de una sonrisa con suficiencia. Dios, odiaba a la gente que sonreía con suficiencia. Al parecer, también quería lamer todo porque mi boca empezó a hacerse agua.

—Soy Harry —dijo.

—Lo-lo sé —tartamudeé.

Su sonrisa se intensificó. —Sé que lo sabes.

Huh. Mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día.

No, todavía no tenía nada. Una mirada de muerte cerebral era lo mejor que podía hacer.

¿Por qué se encontraba aquí en la oscuridad? Según todos los informes, el hombre era el alma de la fiesta. Sin embargo, allí estaba, bebiendo solo, escondiéndose como yo. Lentamente, se estiró, levantándose de su asiento. Gracias, Señor. Él entraría y yo la libraría. No tendría que tratar de hacer conversación. Por suerte, dado mi repentino ataque de deslumbrante estupidez, él no se fue.

En cambio, se acercó a mí, su cuerpo magro y musculoso moviéndose con gracia descuidada. Era quizá entre quince o veinte centímetros más alto que yo. Lo suficiente como para intimidar si ese fuera su propósito. Sus musculosos brazos ponían a las mangas de su camisa a prueba. Brazos de baterista. Sin duda eran agradables como las partes del cuerpo lo eran, cubiertos con tinta y abultados en todas las formas correctas. Apuesto a que se sentían bien, también.

Y lo comprobaba tan obviamente que alguien debería abofetearme.

Si seguía con esto, me abofetearía. Duro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, uniéndose a mí en la barandilla. Dios, incluso su voz se sentía bien. Los pequeños cabellos en la nuca se erizaron con deleite.

—¿Mi nombre?

Se puso de pie tan cerca que nuestros codos chocaron. Su codo desnudo, ya que llevaba sólo pantalones de mezclilla, un par de Chucks, y una ajustada camiseta de "Queens of the Stone Age". Harry Styles me tocó. Nunca me bañaría de nuevo.

—Seee, tu nombre —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. El punto de decirte mi nombre, aun cuando ya lo sabías, era para que me dijeras el tuyo. Así es como funcionan estas cosas.

—¿Sabías que sabía?

—Los ojos locos te delataron un poco.

—Oh.

Un momento después, se quejó. —No importa, esto está llevando demasiado tiempo. Sólo inventaré uno para ti.

—Louis.

—Louis, ¿qué?

—Louis Tomlinson.

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. —Louis Tomlinson. Ves, eso no fue tan difícil.

Apreté los dientes e intenté sonreír. Lo más probable es que parecía un maldito lunático. Uno que pasó demasiado tiempo imaginándolo desnudo. Por Dios, qué vergüenza.

Suavemente, golpeó su botella de cerveza contra la mía. —Salud, Louis. Encantado de conocerte.

Tomé otro sorbo, esperando que calmara el estremecimiento. El trago no golpeó lo suficientemente rápido o duro para lidiar con esto. Tal vez debería pasar a algo más fuerte. La primera conversación íntima con una estrella del rock debería ser conducida probablemente por licores fuertes. William estaba definitivamente encendido con el tequila como combustible en Las Vegas. Y mira que bien le funcionó.

─ ¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche, Lou?

─Vine con Nate y Troye. Ellos me trajeron. Son mis vecinos. Viven en la puerta de al lado.

Asintió. —¿Eres amigo de Will?

—Sí, bueno... Siempre he sido amable con él. No quisiera presumir...

Quiero decir, no sé si diría que éramos amigos cercanos, exactamente, pero...

—¿Sí o no, Louis?

—Sí —respondí, luego cerré de golpe mi boca callándome ante otro brote de diarrea verbal.

—Sí, Will es una buena persona. Edward fue afortunado de encontrarlo. —Miró las luces de la ciudad en silencio. La diversión cayó de su rostro y frunció el ceño. Parecía triste, un poco perdido, tal vez. Por cierto, su muy alardeada personalidad de estrella de rock fiestera no estaba por ninguna parte. Debería saberlo mejor. La gente pintó a Will como el próxima Yoko Ono, subiéndose al éxito de Edward, chupándole en seco su fama y fortuna. No tenía que ser su mejor amigo para saber que eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. La suerte era, que lo que sea que fuese que Harry tuviera, tenía poco que ver con los disparates fluyendo libremente en internet.

Pero más importante, ¿Qué tanto me había avergonzado a mí mismo?

—Realmente no tenía una mirada loca en mis ojos, ¿o sí? —pregunté, temiendo la repuesta.

—Sí, la tenías.

Mierda.

—¿Entonces eres amigo de Will? Quiero decir, ¿no estás en la industria musical o algo así? —preguntó centrándose en mí una vez más. Su rostro se despejó, su humor cambió. No podía seguirle el ritmo. Con las palmas de sus manos tocó un rápido ritmo en la baranda del balcón.

—No. Trabajo en una librería a pocas cuadras de aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Bajó la vista, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta—. Así que ¿sobre qué se trataba esa llamada telefónica?

—Nada.

—¿No? —Se acercó—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

Inmediatamente mi mano voló la otra para ocultarla de su mirada que era dirigida hacia ahí. —Mi hermano tiró juguete hacia mi mano.

—No la cubras. Creo que es linda.

—Genial. —Bajé mi mano. Ya vio el defecto, así que ¿para qué?

—¿Por qué golpeó tu mano?

—Se enojó un día y me tiró un camión de juguete.

—No cómo. ¿Por qué?

Ahogué un suspiro. —Él quería un gatito y soy alérgico a los gatos.

—¿No pudieron conseguir un perrito en su lugar?

—Quería, pero mi madre dijo que no. Mi hermano todavía me culpa.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Así que nunca tuviste una mascota mientras crecías?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Eso es jodidamente terrible. Todo niño debería poder tener una mascota. —Parecía sinceramente indignado en mi nombre.

—Sí, bueno, es tiempo pasado y me repuse ahora. —Fruncí el ceño y tragué un poco más de cerveza. Todo me decía que la necesitaría. Esta conversación era simplemente extraña.

Se paró, mirándome con una leve sonrisa. Así de fácil y estaba fascinado otra vez. Mis labios se curvaron en una especie de vaga idiotamente esperanzada media sonrisa por su propia voluntad.

Harry.

Harry Styles.

Demonios, era hermoso. Mis hormonas largamente inactivas rompieron en un baile de alegría. Algo definitivamente pasaba en mis pantalones. Algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—Ahí van los ojos locos de nuevo —murmuró.

—Mierda. —Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Niall descubriéndonos a mí y a mi novio siete años atrás fue muy embarazoso, especialmente dado que corrió y se lo dijo a mi madre. No es como si mi madre hubiera estado lo suficientemente coherente como para preocuparse. Esto, sin embargo, lo superaba.

—Tus mejillas se han puesto todas sonrosadas. ¿Estás teniendo pensamientos húmedos sobre mí, Louis?

—No.

—Mentiroso —se burló en voz baja—. Estás completamente pensando en mí sin pantalones.

Totalmente lo estaba.

—Eso es sencillamente asqueroso, amigo. Una masiva invasión a mi privacidad. —Se acercó, su respiración calentaba mi oreja—. Lo que sea que estés imaginando, es grande.

—No estoy imaginando nada.

—Hablo en serio. Es básicamente un monstruo. No lo puedo controlar.

—Harold.

—Prácticamente vas a necesitar un látigo y una silla para domarlo, Louis.

—Basta.

—¿Te parece bien?

Me cubrí la cara caliente con las manos. Sin soltar risitas. Ni un poco, porque los hombres adultos no hacían esa mierda. ¿Qué tenía, dieciséis?

Dentro del departamento, Nate empezó a gritar. El sonido ligeramente silenciado por las puertas de vidrio corredizas. Mis parpados se abrieron mientras él lanzaba insultos a la televisión, sus brazos agitándose como locos. Troye se reía y mi cerebro volvió a su lugar, enviando toda clase de señales de emergencia a través de mi cuerpo. Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí antes de humillarme todavía más. Buena esa, lóbulo frontal. Al menos podía pensar en eso si no miraba a Harry directamente.

Fue un brillante y oportuno descubrimiento.

Y funcionó hasta que se inclinó, llegando a mi cara, haciendo que mis pulmones se sintieran como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

—Tienes unos hermosos labios que, a simple vista, quisiera besarlos. —me informó, con los ojos entrecerrados en su lectura concienzuda—. ¿Sabías eso?

—Sí.

Me estudió como si fuera una especie alienígena, una curiosidad que dejaron en su puerta de entrada. Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. No era como si pudiera ver algo conmigo vistiendo un abrigo, vaqueros y zapatillas. Pero ese conocimiento no ayudó en absoluto. Su vaga, apreciativa sonrisa hizo que mis rodillas chocaran. Le tomó por siempre a su mirada volver a mi rostro.

Demonios, era bueno. Fui profesionalmente ultrajado sin una sola prenda de ropa removida.

—Tus ojos son de un agradable tono de... ¿Eso es azul? —preguntó—. Es difícil de decir con esta luz.

Aclaré mi garganta. —Sip. Azul. ¿Podrías por favor no hacer eso?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sonando vagamente ofendido—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Me miras y me haces sentir todo tenso. No me gusta.

—Tú me miraste primero. Aparte, estabas tenso mucho antes de que vinieras aquí afuera. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estás tenso en general. Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudar. Vamos, dile al tío Harry todos tus problemas.

—Guau, eso es realmente considerado de tu parte. Pero estoy bien.

Se acercó más y me arrastré hacia atrás. Una pena que no hubiera lugar a donde ir. —¿De qué hablabas en el teléfono antes, Louis?

—Oh, tú sabes... cosas personales. Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Decías que tu amiga te robó y perderás tu apartamento, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —Me hundí, mi corazón dolía. Jodida Skye. No era una persona complaciente, pero cuidaba a las personas que amaba. Estúpido de mí, pensaba que eso era lo que tenías que hacer. Cuando mi mamá se enfermó, asumí la responsabilidad, haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer. No hubo otra opción. Sin embargo, el estado de mis finanzas ahora mismo sugiere que se convirtió en un mal hábito—. Sí. Eso básicamente lo resume.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. —Mierda. No llores. No soy Edward. No sé cómo lidiar con esto.

—Cállate, no voy a llorar. —Parpadeé furiosamente, volviendo mi rostro—. Te dije que no quería hablar de ello.

—No pensé que romperías a llorar. Cristo.

Mi cerveza estaba vacía, tiempo de irse. Además, necesitaba escaparme antes de que mis ojos llorosos me traicionaran. Y Harry al tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que hablar conmigo. Gastarme bromas. Esta fue la conversación más terriblemente incómoda y asombrosa de mi vida entera. Por un momento ahí, me olvidé de mis todos problemas.

Me hizo sonreír.

—Entonces... —Estiré mi mano para sacudirla, esperando el contacto final, necesitando tocarlo apropiadamente una sola vez. Había estado colgado en la pared de mi cuarto en casa por años. Terminaría de conocerlo drogado aun si eso me mataba—. Ha sido encantador conocerte.

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí? —preguntó, riendo.

—No, yo...

—Deja de mirar sobre mi hombro, Louis. Mírame a la cara —ordenó.

—¡Lo hago!

—¿Tienes miedo de hacerme otra vez los ojos locos?

—Sí, probablemente. —Chasqueé la lengua, exasperado—. ¿Normalmente te burlas de tus fans de esta forma?

—No. Nunca me di cuenta que podría ser tan divertido.

Mi mano se mantuvo en el aire entre nosotros. Estaba a punto de retractarme cuando la agarró. Lo miré a la cara, determinado a no enojarme esta vez. El problema con Harry Styles era que era físicamente perfecto. Ni una sola imperfección lo echaba a perder, grande o pequeña. Sin embargo, si seguía burlándose de mí, arreglaría eso por él.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada? —preguntó, acercándose—. ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

Mi estómago se precipitó y todos los pensamientos de violencia se hicieron a un lado. —Nada.

—Hmm. No eres un muy buen mentiroso. —Traté de sacar mi mano de su agarre. En cambio, la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Una rápida última pregunta. Esta mierda con tu amiga, ¿esa clase de cosas suceden a menudo?

—¿Qué?

—Porque cuando estabas en el teléfono, hablando con tu otro amigo, sonaba como si así fuera. —Me miró, bloqueando el cielo nocturno—. Sonaba como si fuera un problema para ti, la gente usándote.

—No necesitamos hablar sobre esto. —Torcí la mano, tratando de liberarla.

Incluso con las palmas sudadas fue una tarea imposible.

—¿Te diste cuenta que tu amigo te pidió un favor incluso sabiendo que estabas todo triste por tu otra amiga que te robó? ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Di un tirón a mi brazo, pero lo sostuvo fuertemente. En serio, ¿Qué tan fuerte era este bastardo?

—Porque creo que fue una especie de movimiento bajo. Entre nosotros, no creo que tengas muy buenos amigos, Louis.

—Oye. Tengo buenos amigos.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Te roban y esperan mierda de ti cuando estás mal. En serio, amigo. Solo imbéciles harían eso.

—Harry...

—Pero lo peor es que los dejas. No entiendo eso.

—No los dejo hacer nada.

—Sí, lo haces —dijo, su voz subiendo de volumen—. De verdad lo haces.

—Buen Dios, ¿tienes un botón de silencio?

—¡Es aterrante! Estoy oficialmente aterrado —gritó, avisándole a todo el maldito vecindario de mi vida—. ¡Esto debe terminar! No lo soportaré por más tiempo. ¿Me oyes, Portland?

—Déjame ir —dije a través de dientes apretados.

—Tú, señorito Tomlinson, eres un felpudo.

—No soy un felpudo —gruñí, todo en mí se rebelaba ante la idea. Eso o correr por el miedo a ella. Estaba tan alterado que era difícil de decir.

Rodó los ojos. —Vamos, sabes que lo eres. Está justo ahí en tu rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza, más allá de palabras.

—Entonces, no le di a esto ningún pensamiento y decidí que necesitas límites. Louis. Los. Límites. Son. Tus. Amigos. —Cada palabra fue puntuada con su dedo tocando la punta de mi nariz—. ¿Me oíste? ¿Está entrando?

Eso fue cuando me solté y empecé a gritar. —¿Quieres límites? ¡Qué hay de que te salgas de mi maldita cara! ¿Cómo está eso de límite, eh? Nada de esto es de tu maldita incumbencia, imbécil desagradable.

Su boca se abrió para contestar, pero lo acusé insensiblemente.

—No sabes una jodida cosa sobre mí. ¿Y crees que puedes ponerte en mi cara y romper mi psiquis por diversión? No. Que te jodan, amigo. Que te jodan fuerte.

Todo se quedó en silencio, incluso la música adentro. El mayor horrible silencio reinaba. La gente nos miraba a través del vidrio con caras curiosas. La boca de Troye era una perfecta O.

—Mierda —murmuré.

—¿Louis?

¿Qué hice? Troye me invitó a esta bonita fiesta y me volví un psicópata contra uno de los invitados. Era tiempo de marcharme o morir, ambas eran buena opción. —Por favor suelta mi mano.

—Louis, mírame.

Nunca.

—Vamos, dame tus ojos.

Lenta y cansadamente me volví hacia él. La más lenta de las sonrisas curvó sus perfectos labios. —Eso fue jodidamente asombroso. Estoy orgulloso de ti ahora mismo.

—Estás loco.

—Nooo.

—Sí. Si lo estás.

—Solo piensas eso ahora. Pero dale algo de tiempo. Piensa sobre lo que dije.

Sacudí mi cabeza en silencio.

—Fue genial conocerte, Lou. Hablaremos de nuevo realmente pronto — dijo presionando un beso en mi mano antes de soltarla. Había una luz en sus ojos, una que no quería descifrar. Una en la que ciertamente no confiaba—. Lo prometo.


End file.
